


Bookclub

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, First Meetings, M/M, One Shot, Public Transportation, Punk!Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: “Aren’t you afraid you’ll accidentally lose something off your jacket?”Crowley looks up to see a man with white-blonde hair who must be about the same age as him.The man blushes and looks down as his hands clasped in his lap. “Oh, I’m terribly sorry. That was very rude of me. You were enjoying your book, and here I am interrupting you.”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68





	Bookclub

Crowley leans back in his seat and cracks open _We All Looked Up_ by Tommy Wallach. Traveling by city bus may not be the most glamorous travel method, but at least it’s a good chance to get some reading in.

Not his typical read, but he saw it sitting on the shelf of his local second-hand bookshop, and the blurb on the back sounded interesting.

_“Here’s my trick with teachers, right? Don’t ever listen to them in the first place.”_

Crowley snorts. Isn’t that just a bit too relatable.

The bus pulls up to a bus stop and Crowley keeps his focus on his book as the driver opens the doors and a few people file in before taking their seats.

Maybe he should join a book club… Crowley thinks idly. Only if he could get Anathema to join too, of course. Maybe they should start their own club. Is it really a club if there are only two members? Newt would probably join too, even though his work keeps his fairly busy.

Crowley is in the middle of imagining whether Newt could possibly have the same ill effect on books as he does on technology, when he hears a voice speak up from the seat across the aisle.

“Aren’t you afraid you’ll accidentally lose something off your jacket?”

Crowley looks up to see a man with white-blonde hair who must be about the same age as him.

The man blushes and looks down as his hands clasped in his lap. “Oh, I’m terribly sorry. That was very rude of me. You were enjoying your book, and here I am interrupting you.”

Crowley smiles. “Nah, you’re alright. I had actually gotten distracted thinking about a couple of my friends.” He thinks back to what the stranger had asked him and looks down at his denim jacket. “The patches are on there pretty good, but I do try to be careful of the pins and what-not” he shrugs.

He’d actually found one of his first button pins that way, lost on the city sidewalk. It’s too banged up to wear, but the little one-inch picture of Freddie Mercury still has a place of pride on his bookcase back home.

The blonde nods. “Did you sew them on yourself?”

Crowley nods. “Took me a little bit to get the hang of it, but it’s not hard. Plus the slightly rough look fits the whole aesthetic, so” he pushes his sunglasses farther up his nose and shrugs.

“Ah, yes. And that aesthetic would be punk… correct?”

Crowley grins. Rather than sounding derisive or disinterested, the question actually seems to come from a place of polite curiosity. Taking one look at the blonde’s clothes reveals that he likely has little personal experience in the punk ‘scene’.

He hums in agreement. “You should see my friend Bee. They take their look to a whole new level. One time a slept over their house, and it took them almost an hour to get ready to go out.

The man laughs. “Well, perfection can’t be rushed” he says in a teasing voice.

“I’ll tell them you said that, I’m sure they’ll be pleased.”

“Oh! Pardon me for not introducing myself sooner” he holds out a hand for Crowley to shake. “My name is Aziraphale.”

“Anthony Crowley, s’ nice to meet you.”

Aziraphale smiles, eyes crinkling around the edges in a Duchenne smile. “Likewise. What is it that you’re reading, if you don’t mind my asking?”

“Oh, just something I picked up at the bookshop near my university.” He holds it up so Aziraphale can see the cover which depicts six people side by side, looking up at the night sky.

“Is it any good, or is it too soon to say?”

“I’m only a few pages in, but it seems promising.”

Aziraphale nods in understanding. Looking out the window, he straightens in his seat. “Oh, where does the time go? It looks like we’re almost at my stop. If we should meet again, I would love to hear how it turns out however.”

As the bus nears the next stop, Crowley gets an idea. “You wouldn’t happen to be interested in joining a book club, would you? I’ve been thinking about starting one up with a couple of friends you see, and it would be great to have another person.”

Crowley honestly does not expect the way Aziraphale’s face lights up at his offer.

“Oh, I would love to! I read quite a lot in my free time you see, but I’ve honestly never thought to join one before. Here-“ he reaches into the pocket of his cream colored jacket. “Here’s my business card. You can call me with the details, if you would be so kind.”

The bus pulls over alongside the sidewalk and Aziraphale stands up from his seat. “Well, it has been just lovely talking to you. Whenever we meet again, you’ll have to tell me about some of the things on your jacket.”

Crowley laughs. “I can do that.”

Aziraphale gives him one last warm smile before departing the bus along with an older woman who he helps down the steps.

Dialing Anathema’s number on his cellphone, Crowley looks at the card while it rings.

_A.Z. Fell and Co. Antiquarian and unusual books._

The phone call connects. “Hey Crowley, what’s up?”

“How would you feel about starting a bookclub?”

**Author's Note:**

> We All Looked Up was a bit of a random choice from me glancing over at my bookshelf, but I did really enjoy the book. Feel free to let me know if I missed any grammar/spelling errors!


End file.
